Yononaka Namero
Yononaka Namerō (世の中ナメ郎, Yononaka Namerō) is a character from Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Profile Age: Never Stated (about 14-16) Hair Color: Brownish-yellow Introduction Namero is first introduced in Shinsetsu Bo-bobo chapter 4, where he is currently in Ramen High School, one of Czar III's new training facilities led by Chairman Pepepebītch. Here, he is introduced as a rather uncaring student, who views everyone as something that is beneath him. Through his vision, everyone literally looks like some odd mishapen creature. When he first meets Bo-bobo, who had taken over as substitute teacher of Namero's class, he walks up and challenges Bo-bobo to a fight. During the battle, Namero proves to be quite powerful with his "fist of wobbly tounge". Despite his strength, he has difficulty with Bo-bobo's advanced wiggin abilities. Bo-bobo eventually wears him down, but Chairman Pepepebitch springs a surprise trap upon Bo-bobo's team, and Namero walks out of the room to leave them to their supposed doom. Revenge He later appears at Holy Spagetti Academy in order to challenge Babuu. Babuu takes the fight to the top of the building and leaves his new subordinate Heppokomaru to deal with Bo-bobo. Despite his motivation to get revenge for being kicked out of the Neo Maruhage Empire, Babuu is far stronger that he first predicted. The fight looks rather one-sided, with Namero barely able to defend himself, but when Bo-bobo shows up, Babuu is the one getting thrashed. After taking a savage beating, Babuu causes the whole Academy to explode, so that he can escape. Somehow, Namero and Bo-bobo's entire group escape unharmed, and Namero joins Bo-bobo's rebels. Traveling with Bo-bobo The Magical girl After escaping, Bo-bobo and the gang take gasser to a hospital to recover from his injuries. It is then that Heppokomaru reveals that he has a little sister that has been kidnapped by the Nagoya brothers of F-block, and that they threatened her safety in exchange for Heppokomaru's loyalty to the Neo Chrome Dome empire. Bo-bobo agrees to rescue her, and they head staight to the city of Nagoya. Upon arriving, Bo-bobo and his rebels immeadiatly defeat all of F-blocks soldiers and then scale the Nagoya brothers tower, but Namero takes his sweet time walking up the tower. He is in for a surprise when Gasser's little sister turns out to be Pokomi, another one of the Neo Maruhage Empire's to students. During his time at the Elite Maruhage Academy, Namero was constantly annoyed by Pokomi because she was not only more powerful than him, but she would constantly follow him around trying to be his friend. Forced to deal with it though, he continues to stay with Bo-bobo's group, and the gang heads to the Elite Maruhage Academy. Awakening of the fifth Upon arriving at the academy, Bo-bobo's rebels are immeadiatly greeted by Tsurubinya, the best student that the Neo Maruhage Empire has to offer. Tsurubinya immeadiatly grabs Namero and takes him into the Academy, leaving Bo-bobo and the others to deal with the Neo Maruhage Big 4. Inside the academy, Tsurubinya reveals that although he was one of the best students, Namero was always considered better than he ever was, driving him mad with jealousy. He also reveals that on the day Namero was born, he had an aura that came up very rarely in people. Because of this aura, Namero would be next in line for emporer of the Neo Maruhage Empire, as Czar V! Tsurubinya reveals his reasons for capturing Namero; by unlocking Namero's evil aura, he would finally get to test Namero's true strength and once he has won, everyone would see that he is better than Namero. His plans fail though, as Namero crushes him the second that his evil aura is unleashed! Bo-bobo's group arrives just in time to see Namero standing over the bloody body of his opponent. Namero, astounded with his new power, thinks it best to reastablish connections with the evil empire. Once Bo-bobo arrives, he tries to stop Namero from becoming the next Czar, but Namero proves too powerful and hard-headed to be reasoned with, and after beating Bo-bobo, he walks away in order to rejoin the Neo Maruhage Empire. But Bo-bobo dosen't give up so easily. After assuming a new powerful form called "Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo"! Bo-bobo literally tries to beat some sense into Namero, and he unleashes a flurry of powerful punches called his "Genaha Rush"! Before Bo-bobo can strike the final blow, Pokomi stops him, trying to stop the violence, but she is struck down by IXEX member Porusutoroi, who is joined by fellow member Jobus. Namero yells at him for hurting her, and Porusutoroi simply strikes him down in response. Jobus violently restrains Porusutoroi and explains that they have come to escort Namero to the Neo Maruhage Empire. Bo-bobo, still determined to stop Namero, challenges Porusutoroi to a fight, and defeats him easily with his "Genaha Cannon". After Porusutoroi is defeated, Jobus teleports Namero and the barely consious Porusutoroi out of the room, and into the Neo Maruhage empire. Within the Evil Empire After joining forces with Czar III, Namero is seen very little afterwards, though he and the three members of the IXEX blue elite corp (Jobus, Hiragi, and Porusutoroi) crush Cyber City and its rebels. He can also be seen with Jobus training for control over his new powers. He finally reappears to the rebels in the last 5 chapters of Shinsetsu. He and Czar III both take a beating at the hands of Bo-bobo's complete team, but Pokomi keeps trying to reason with him, but he ignores her. Eventually, she finally manages to get through to him, and he leaves the current Czar to fight Bo-bobo on his own. After Czar III is destroyed by Bo-bobo, Namero fully comes to his senses and disappears, never to be seen in Bo-bobo again. Abilities * Fist of wobbly tounge - As the name would suggest, Namero fights using his tounge (though he strangely crosses his eyes while using it) * Fist of the emporer - The replacement for Fist of wobbly tounge; Namero learns it after Tsurubinya unlocks his aura Trivia * Namero's hair turns lime green after his aura is unlocked * Namero looks quite similar to Gasser (though his face is always more serious); His hairstyle even mirrors Gasser's after his evil power is unleashed * He was voted 9th place in the last Bo-bobo popularity contest. category:Shinken Users category:villains category:members of the Neo Maruhage Empire